The present invention relates to a tray housing driving apparatus, and more particularly to a tray housing driving apparatus of a digital audio tape (DAT) recorder for loading and seating a tape cassette using a single motor.
Conventional DAT recorders are complicated in structure and not compact in size since two motors and three switches are used to transfer and seat a tape cassette, thereby increasing manufacturing processing operations and labor costs as well as wasting materials.